


Но не сомкнётся тьма (мешает голос твой)

by BetsyWayne



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Сергей по-прежнему зовёт его — выкрикивает его имя, пока старается успеть добежать до едва приоткрывшейся двери. Бьёт ослабевшими руками по массивной металлической двери. Продолжает шептать что-то бессвязное, словно не верит, что по ту сторону его кто-то ещё слушает.
Relationships: Олег Волков/Сергей Разумовский
Kudos: 17





	1. акт I

Сергей по-прежнему зовёт его — выкрикивает его имя, пока старается успеть добежать до едва приоткрывшейся двери, полностью игнорируя поднос с едой (словно не забота уже, а банальная необходимость, чтобы он не откинулся в четырех стенах). Бьёт ослабевшими руками по массивной металлической двери (глухие удары режут слух), просит прощения (слова задевают что-то, что вспоминать не хочется), пока окончательно не сползёт, обессилев и скатившись на колени. Продолжает шептать что-то бессвязное, словно не верит, что по ту сторону его кто-то ещё слушает.

_«Олег, пожалуйста, послушай меня! Дай мне объясниться, прошу, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь! Олег, пожалуйста, прости меня!»_

[давай же, щенок, зарычи, что есть мо̀чи]

Сергей временами — в слепой надежде, что его никто не подслушивает под дверью (просто уже не в силах задумываться над этим, если честно), — почти молится безмолвным и отдающим холодом стенам своей темницы, и не слышит тихого скрипа отодвигаемой в сторону задвижки. Не чувствует — следящего за каждым его шагом и действием взора (оно и к лучшему, думает человек по ту сторону двери). Царапает лоб о шершавые кирпичи, пока наклоняется к стенам и позволяет эмоциям дать выход. Не замечает собственных — подрагивающих плеч, крепко сжимает пальцы в длинных рыжих патлах — лишь бы перестали содрогаться в диком треморе, до последнего сдерживаёт слёзы — унизительные — отчаяние, с которым он уже неспособен бороться. Отчаяние, с которым он смиряется (которому сдаётся).

_«Я не понимаю, я почти ничего не помню, я хочу выбраться отсюда. Хочу объясниться ему, хочу понять. Мне необходимо поговорить с ним. Большего я не стану просить. Я… я просто…»_

[последние слова остаются несказанными, а от удара — к кончику носа стекает горячая кровь]

Олег не хочет оставлять его в одиночестве — даже если о его присутствии Сергей и не подозревает, охваченный своими жуткими демонами-мыслями, но держаться в стороне — не просто, и вся его солдатская выдержка катится к чёрту. Он сажает сам себя на цепь и вбивает колышек глубоко в землю, крепко — не сорвать; но сам же — душит себя до темноты перед глазами, пока бежит на зов хозяина, сдирая лапы и шею под удавкой в кровь. Боль — не помогает. Боль — не отрезвляет. Боль — сжимает ему нутро, заставляет в проклятой слабости опуститься на пол, сползая по двери, прокусывать тыльную сторону ладони в плотной кожаной перчатке, чтобы не сорваться на вой — собачий скулёж.

Вспоминается (одна из множества) дурная никотиновая привычка Разумовского, на которую Олег раньше — по глупости — мог ответить коротким недовольством: первый раз, второй — до тех пор, пока не рухнет осознание, что бесполезно это всё. И его совершенно не касается. Всего лишь ворчание пса, неспособного укусить хозяина по-настоящему. Тогда ли — учится закрывать глаза и молча протягивать лапу, глотая вставший поперёк глотки протест?

Над этим Волков даже не задумывается, но на секунду жалеет, что не курит — говорят, успокаивает нервы. Через секунду же и отметает идею, делает характерный жест ладонью, словно отгоняет от лица сигаретный дым.

Потому что его дело — не высказаться, не пытаться подсказывать, как будет лучше (к тем его словам остаются глухи — никто не станет слушать недовольство пса; псу дадут по зубам и укажут на место); его дело — подчиняться и не задавать вопросов. То, что от него всегда и требовалось. И Олегу бы — перестать терпеть, открыть, наконец, глаза, а не отворачиваться, делая вид, что всё под контролем и он не должен вмешиваться; показать собственный голос и сказать твёрдое и решительное: «нет».

Но сказать Сергею «нет» — единственное, что не под силу Волкову. Сказать «нет» — равносильно предательству.

[он клялся его сберечь, но теперь голос совести истошно кричит]

И Олегу бы — ненавидеть себя за это.

— Олег, ты там?.. — голос совсем слабый, но звучит непривычно близко — кажется, будто Сергей стоит прямо за спиной и шепчет эти слова ему куда-то в шею, почти касаясь обветренными губами. Вздрагивает и ведёт плечами, чтобы отогнать навязчивый морок. Не отвечать на него — поглотит, и сделать шаг назад станет невозможно; не поддаваться ему — тогда отступить уже будет невозможно. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Кажется, я уже с ума схожу от одиночества здесь.

Сергей давит из себя хриплый смех, а Олега изнутри сжимает холодными тисками. Сейчас — самое время, чтобы уйти, чтобы сказать самому себе: теперь его очередь оставаться глухим к чужим словам, теперь происходящее в его руках, теперь…

Волков по-прежнему ничего не может сделать, точно всё ещё ждёт приказа. Сергей ни разу за время своего заточения не выкрикнул — ему в спину, стуча кулаками по двери, не шептал — замерзая у холодного металла: _выпусти меня_. Потому что тогда Олег не мог бы гарантировать, что ослушается и будет стоять на своём.

— Олеж…

Зажмуривает глаза и прикусывает себя за щеку. Приходить сюда сейчас — ошибка. Задерживаться дольше необходимого, чтобы проверить, не навредил ли себе Сергей, — ошибка. Прощать его и по-прежнему быть рядом, вытаскивать из очередной передряги и не находить себе покоя — он ведь и не мог поступить иначе. Никогда не мог, и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет.

— Я здесь, — и сам удивляется тому, насколько ровно и спокойно звучит голос. Открывает было рот, чтобы добавить: «Ты же понимаешь, почему я не могу тебя отсюда выпустить? Ты осознаешь, что всё это — для твоей же безопасности», но почти представляет, как на следующих словах Сергей улыбается, и не может проронить ни звука.

— Господи… Как же я рад тебя слышать.

Олегу — не по себе, и он понимает, что надо уходить, пока ещё способен. Пока не затянулось и не стало хуже (для них обоих). Подняться на ноги и встретиться с Разумовским взглядом: действительно улыбается, искренне — Олегу легко прочитать это по его голубым глазам и по едва заметным морщинкам в уголках.

Волкову хотелось бы испытывать гнев к человеку напротив, хотелось бы ненавидеть его за то, что предал доверие, но приходилось лишь обвинять себя: не смог заметить, когда с его другом начали происходить эти изменения, не остановил, пока ещё мог на что-то повлиять. И держать его взаперти теперь, оправдываясь перед собой, будто так необходимо, будто иначе нельзя, будто это всё — для безопасности самого Сергея, не понимающего, что он способен натворить… Олегу хочется, но нет сил, и невозможно избавиться от мысли — он сам себя обманывает.

— П-подожди! — как последняя попытка ухватиться за соломинку, находясь в позиции утопающего. Последний шанс докричаться, финальная молитва, которая — и он понимает — может и не спасти. — Я понимаю, что мне нет прощения, но… позволь мне загладить свою вину, хоть как-нибудь. Я… я что-нибудь придумаю. Пожалуйста?

Остаться и ответить, произнести хоть слово — согласия или отказать, — значит сделать шаг в бездну и забыть, что нет крыльев за спиной, способных спасти.

Олег отступает, не проронив ни слова.

* * *

Провести ладонью по запотевшему от тяжелых паров зеркалу, собирая пальцами скопившуюся влагу; увидеть в отражении собственный уставший взгляд — мечущийся, как у запертого щенка, скулящего и скребущего когтями по запертой двери; остановиться — на пяти шрамах от пуль на груди, едва коснуться их кончиками пальцев и вздрогнуть. Отдернуть руку, словно от удара током, пораженный скручивающей до боли судороги. Задышать тяжело и сбивчиво — почти задыхаться, и крепче сжимать пальцы на краю раковиной, чтобы не упасть в пучину.

Под замком сидел Сергей, но в заточении себя чувствовал — именно Олег, и уже не пытается вырваться на свободу. Заточение, завязанное на одном-единственном человеке. Патологическая зависимость, как сказал бы Рубинштейн, к которому на днях наведывался Волков.

Вдохнуть и выдохнуть, привести себя в порядок.

Сергей каждый раз просит — вымаливает — у него прощения, но Олег боится осознать — иначе бы и не помог, не вытащил бы из передряги (привычное), не проверял бы каждый день (так необходимо), не боялся бы разбираться с теми крупицами его прошлого, что несли за собой лишь мучительную боль (резь в районе груди не утихает, но он учится её игнорировать).

Олег молча, не думая, принимает — Сергею нужна его помощь, и он поможет. Чего бы то — для него самого — не стоило.


	2. акт II

От взгляда Олега не скрывается: то, как Сергею приходится удерживать себя на месте, чтобы не кинуться к нему навстречу, стоит вновь появиться на пороге темницы и позвать за собой, одним жестом и кивком головы, не произнося ни слова. То, как Сергею приходится подавлять рвущийся изнутри радостный возглас (действительно рад, Волкова не обмануть), от того, что всё происходящее — реальность, а не порождение его настрадавшегося разума, не очередная хрупкая иллюзия, способная в один миг исчезнуть за взмахом крыльев темнее ночи. И, разумеется, то, как Сергей смотрит на него, не отрываясь, — всё от того же страха вновь оказаться в ловушке — оказаться в одиночестве, — но не находит в себе силы поднять глаза и посмотреть в его собственные — вина по-прежнему раздирает его изнутри.

И каждый его медленный шаг к выходу пронизан осторожностью.

— Ты всё ещё ненавидишь меня? — боясь разрушить напряженную тишину, потому что спасения в ней больше, чем в словах и попытках объясниться. Сидит напротив, но то и дело порывается наклониться вперёд, приблизиться, сократить это проклятое расстояние между ними. Только настойчиво перед глазами маячит мысль: «нельзя, держись подальше».

« _Не сделай хуже, если ты ещё способен_ ».

— «Всё ещё»?

И впервые на лице Олега — не мелькнувшее за пару секунд до выстрелов шокирующее осознание собственного безвыходного положения — то, что всегда беспокоило в меньшей степени (как хищник, попавший в засаду, всегда найдёт способ выбраться из ловушки, даже если для этого придётся отгрызть себе лапу). Не отражение охватившей его изнутри безнадёжности — как прозрение для того, кто долгое время оставался слеп (только его вина — в том, что делал вид, будто бы с его другом — всё в порядке, будто бы ему не требуется помощь, и подозрения можно спрятать в далёкий ящик с надписью «всего лишь паранойя» поверх «я беспокоюсь о нём»). Не маска безразличия, с какой он учится смотреть на Разумовского за решёткой, но с какой так и не способен стать одним целым — не в обществе Сергея; с кем угодно, только не рядом с ним.

Искреннее удивление, изогнутые в непонимании брови. Словно не понимает, почему Разумовский вообще начинает именно с этих слов, почему считает именно так — глупо ведь, чертовски, до безумия глупо. И сразу за удивлением — оскал, горечь за прикрытыми на секунду веками и коротким движением пальцев к переносице.

— Если бы я ненавидел тебя, — « _так было бы проще, верно, Волков? Ненависть — слишком проста для вас обоих, разве нет?_ » — меня бы сейчас здесь не было. Тебя, — позволяет себе кивнуть в сторону Сергея; жест такой простой, и в обычное время недопустимый для сдержанного наёмника, но оттого отдающий _доверием_ , какое он ещё способен испытывать к человеку напротив, — кстати, тоже здесь бы не было. Нет, я не ненавижу тебя. Но кое-что узнать до сих пор хочу.

Облегченный выдох на губах Сергея обрывается, как будто ему пережимают горло — собачья хватка ослабла, но горячее дыхание пасти по-прежнему опаляет глотку, а клыки задевают кожу, готовые впиться.

— Почему.

На последнем слове невольно пытается повысить голос, не в попытке угрожающе надавить на того, кто предал его, смея смотреть при этом прямо в глаза, но чтобы придать вес сказанному. Успевает отвернуться, ощущая, как напряжение глотки обходится ему начинающимся приступом, и отдышаться вновь — чертовски сложно, так утопающий жадно глотает воздух, но не замечает, что захлёбывается песком и солёной водой. Переждать — выкарабкается, не для того зубами из последних сил хватался за жизнь; не для того, ломая когти, карабкался из могилы, в которую, как сам успел поверить, почти попал, успев ощутить вкус безжизненной земли.

Свободной рукой останавливает Сергея, кинувшегося на помощь — качает головой, немая просьба не подходить ближе, ничего не делать, просто не лезть. Старается не зацикливаться на том, как бешено бьётся под ладонью сердце Разумовского (старается не слышать его беспокойства в голосе, старается игнорировать, как его зовут по имени, в попытках достучаться) — тогда и собственное вновь сожмёт в холодных тисках. Не должен показывать, что эту его слабость не смогли прервать даже пять выстрелов.

А Сергей сейчас — точно птица в клетке: бьёт крыльями в желании вырваться, но попытки тщётны; сам едва не срывает голос, но встречается лишь с тем, что его пытаются заставить молчать; тянет подрезанные крылья, неспособный улететь, но желающий не сбежать, а помочь. Как соловей, летящий в гущу шипов куста роз — истекает кровью, но от цели, понятной только ему одному, не отступает. Сергей — до ужаса боится нарушить слово Волкова и подойти ближе, сделать хоть что-нибудь, пусть и понимает, что он неспособен сделать ничего.

Сергей — в ужасе отступает назад, когда понимает.

— Ох, Боже… Олег, я…

— Просишь прощения? Или ты способен исправить _это_?

Их взгляды встречаются, и теперь Сергей готов поклясться, что волчьи клыки на его шее сомкнулись, держат крепко, в мёртвой хватке, а он и не пытается выбраться, с пониманием — заслужил. Олег же чувствует, как те воспоминания, которые он так старательно старался запрятать глубже, чтобы не мешались, — обжигают его изнутри; огонь слишком силён, огонь ярок, в том пламени — детский дом и студенческие годы, времена — слишком дорогие ему, чувства — куда более сильные, способные выжечь ту пресловутую и пошлую ненависть.

Олег даже не уверен, что Сергей по-прежнему чувствует хоть что-нибудь из того, что хранилось у него, Волкова, в душе. И всё равно…

— Если ты по-прежнему хочешь помочь — ответь на вопрос, — между словами — передышка, несколько секунд, чтобы привести дыхание в норму; к чёрту, всё равно не помогает, и в глотке до сих пор першит. — Расскажи мне всё, с самого начала.

Отступает — в который раз, пытается принять, пытается достучаться — иначе просто не может, ему необходимо знать истину, ведь поверить тому, что прочувствовал собственным телом — до абсурдного невозможно. Потому что верный пёс всегда лижет ту руку, что его бьёт.

Потому что в воспоминаниях Олега не было Венеции.


End file.
